<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hotdogs and Curry by IcyPheonix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326395">Hotdogs and Curry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyPheonix/pseuds/IcyPheonix'>IcyPheonix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, M/M, minor appearances from Ai Roboppi Jin and Lightning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:35:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyPheonix/pseuds/IcyPheonix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fujiki Yusaku, 19 years old, and graduating highschool.</p><p>After Yusaku rushes to tell Kusanagi the good news, things don't go quite as planned.<br/>Though that may not necessarily be a bad thing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fujiki Yuusaku/Kusanagi Shouichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hotdogs and Curry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Fujiki Yusaku, 19 years old, and graduating highschool.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could barely believe his ears when he heard the news from his teacher, he was actually going to be graduating highschool. Somehow, he’d not only made it through all three years but passed his classes as well. </span>
  <span>With his particular brand of, extracurriculars, Yusaku had figured he’d either drop out (or even get kicked out) due his low grades or, more likely, that he’d end up dead before he got the chance to graduate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Graduating, he was really going to be graduating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, congratulations Fujiki!” exclaimed Shima, slinging an arm around Yusaku excitedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah, thanks.” A tiny smile broke out across his face as a bubble of excitement welled up inside him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t believe it, he was going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>graduate</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as the school bell rang to signal the end of the school day, Yusaku grabbed his bag and made a beeline for the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi Fujiki, where are you going?” asked Shima. “We have Duel Club after school, remember?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Shima, but there’s something I need to do, can you cover for me?” he asked, shooting him an apologetic look and clapping his hands together pleadingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Over the last couple years Yusaku had taken a more active role in the Duel Club, by actually showing up and showing an interest, slowly working to renew his interest in Duel Monsters and playing for fun. So much so that, when the previous leaders stepped down from their position upon graduation, he ended up being chosen to take it over. He hadn’t thought he’d be a good fit but everyone else seemed to agree, to the point of it being an overwhelming vote in his favour.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shima sighed, “Well you’ve never cut out before so, I’m sure they’ll understand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you owe me Fujiki!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yusaku cracked a small laugh before heading out the door. There was someone he needed to share the good news with, someone he couldn’t wait to tell about this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kusanagi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d been with Yusaku through thick and thin, through the worst of the worst moments and it had only been through his encouragement that Yusaku hadn’t just dropped out of school to focus on hunting Hanoi full time. He’d wanted to, but Kusanagi had said no, his education was important and he wasn’t going to let Yusaku abandon it. He was probably the only reason Yusaku was where he was now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart hammered in his chest as he ran, his school bag clutched tightly in one hand. He couldn’t wait to tell Kusanagi the good news. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luckily, the hotdog truck had stopped roaming the city randomly and had set up a rotation between the main plaza and Stardust road, and since it was just after school that meant it would be in the plaza. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His pace quickened in anticipation, he could barely wait to share the good news.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he neared the food truck he could see customers sitting around outside and Kusanagi handing off an order to the last one. Jin was outside, cleaning off unused tables and gathering up garbage, a SOLtis at his side assisting with the task.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Yusaku-san!” called out Jin, waving to him before Yusaku had a chance to call out. “Nee-san, Yusaku-san is here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Kusanagi leaned out the window of the truck and waved at Yusaku. “Yusaku did you run all the way here?” he asked as Yusaku, breathless, slowed to a stop in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe.” Bending over, he took a moment to catch his breath. “Kusanagi-san, I have something I need to tell you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m about to go on break, so why don’t you come in?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grinning, Yusaku made his way around the back of the truck, legs shaking and heart racing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m graduating!” The words tumbled out of his mouth as he stepped inside, the door swinging shut behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kusanagi froze, in the midst of lowering the outdoor awning and pulling the window closed. Then he looked over at Yusaku, releasing it and letting it fall closed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Graduating,” finished Yusaku, a smile unlike anything Kusanagi had ever seen splitting his face as he tossed his bag aside. “I just found out today. We all did. It’s...I can’t believe it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kusanagi smiled as well. “That’s amazing Yusaku!” <br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe it Kusanagi-san, I’m actually going to graduate highschool.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so proud of you Yusaku,” said Kusanagi, pulling Yusaku into a hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yusaku trembled slightly before wrapping his arms around Kusanagi, burying his face into the man’s shoulder. “It’s because of you Kusanagi-san.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You never gave up on me. I never thought I’d get this far, but you, you never gave up on me, you kept pushing me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kusanagi’s face softened and he ruffled Yusaku’s hair with one hand affectionately. “Oh Yusaku.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I’m graduating, I’m actually graduating Kusanagi-san. I can’t believe it. Thank you, for everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As his excitement bubbled over, Yusaku, without so much as a second thought, suddenly leaned in and kissed Kusanagi. In the middle of the truck, arms still wound around the back of his neck, he pressed their lips together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kusanagi stiffened in surprise, very much caught off guard by the gesture. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kiss was short but it felt like it lasted for an eternity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yusaku…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yusaku pulled away quickly at the sound of his voice and blushed furiously as the realization of what he’d done hit him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d just kissed Kusanagi-san!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...I…” he stumbled backwards quickly, letting go of him and slipping out of his arms. “Oh god. I just did that. I can’t...I’m sorry that was…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Yusaku stammered and tripped over his words, Kusanagi brought a hand up to his face, brushing his fingertips over his lips in silent shock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yusaku that was...what was that? You, kissed me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry! You weren’t...you weren’t supposed to find out like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Find out what?” asked Kusanagi. “Yusaku? What didn’t you want me to find out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m in love with you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence fell over them as Yusaku wrapped his arms around himself tightly and looked away in apparent shame, cheeks burning a deep shade of red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you. And I’ve loved you for a while. I shouldn’t but I do. You mean so much more to me than you realize.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Yusaku…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I should leave, I’m sorry. This was a bad idea.” He turned quickly to leave but stopped as Kusanagi caught his wrist in one hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yusaku wait.” Kusanagi took a step forward and wrapped his arms around Yusaku, pulling him firmly to his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yusaku trembled and closed his eyes and tears began to blur his vision. “Please just let me go, Kusanagi-san.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could you say it again,” asked Kusanagi, voice soft as he held Yusaku in his arms, leaning against the back of his shoulder. “Please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you.” Yusaku choked the words out as he hung his head. “I’m so in love with you. So please just, let me go. If I have to hear you reject me, I don’t think I could take it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who said I was going to reject you?” Kusanagi’s voice was soft and low in Yusaku’s ear and his head shot up, a few stray tears clinging to his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“K-Kusanagi-san?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never really considered it before but, if you want to, we could, give it a shot,” said Kusanagi after a moment. “Us I mean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A lump formed in Yusaku’s throat and he twisted around in Kusanagi’s arms to face him. “You...you would do that?” he asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kusanagi smiled softly, gently wiping away Yusaku’s tears with his thumb. “Of course. I want you to be happy. And, who knows. Maybe things will work out. No promises though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yusaku swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat as he looked up at Kusanagi. For a moment he just stared, heart pounding in his chest. “If you keep this up, and keep me this close I might kiss you again,” he said finally.<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t stop you,” murmured Kusanagi, leaning his forehead on Yusaku’s as he pulled him in closer, their faces now mere inches from each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yusaku trembled slightly as he looked at him, before slipping his hands up and behind Kusanagi’s head as he closed the distance between them again, joining their lips once more. This time, he felt Kusanagi lean in and kiss him back and his heart soared in his chest. Perhaps there was hope after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They didn’t notice as the door to the truck creaked open and Jin stuck his head in, only to step right back out and shut it quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jin covered his mouth with a soft gasp as he stepped away from the truck. “Nii-san and Yusaku-san, together? Oh my.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just pretend you saw nothing,” said Lightning, wiping down a table. “If Ai ever catches wind of this I’ll never hear the end of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jin tilted his head in confusion and the Light Ignis shook his head. “Never mind. Help me finish cleaning so we can go on break as well. Your brother is a slave driver and I need a break.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pair eventually broke apart, Shoichi giving Yusaku some time to compose himself while he finished cleaning up and putting things away inside the truck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think this calls for a celebration tonight,” said Kusanagi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, my graduating or…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kusanagi laughed, “The graduating. It’s a big thing after all. I know the actual ceremony won’t be for a while but, that doesn’t mean we can’t celebrate yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, is this your way of asking me out?” asked Yusaku, sitting down in one of the chairs and hanging his arms over the back of it. “Because I don’t think we’ll be able to get everyone together on such notice. Except for Jin and Lightning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kusanagi blushed and cleared his throat. “I mean, I was going to suggest it anyways. Besides, I was thinking we could just celebrate at my place. Plus, Jin and Lightning are going over to Hiyuu-kun’s place tonight.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yusaku grinned as he leaned over the edge of the chair. “Inviting me over to your place, alone, that’s an awful bold proposal sir. One might think you had an ulterior motive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have been spending too much time with Ai,” said Kusanagi with a shake of his head, trying to hide the blush that painted his cheeks. “He’s a bad influence.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s literally part of me. If anything he took after me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a scary thought.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Yusaku reached over and gave his arm a playful smack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kusanagi rubbed his arm and smiled at Yusaku. “What about you? Are you free? Or are Ai and Roboppi holding you captive tonight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yusaku shook his head, “No, I think they have a soap opera marathon planned for tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So how about it? You wanna come to my place and celebrate the good news tonight? I’ll even make dinner.” asked Kusanagi, drying his hands off on a cloth as he finished wiping things down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yusaku opened his mouth to speak but stopped when someone knocked on the back door of the truck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nii-san? We’re done out here,” called Jin softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yusaku glanced at the door before standing up to pick up his bag. “It’s a date then,” he said, placing a quick peck on Kusanagi’s cheek as he passed him by before opening the door and stepping out. “See you later Kusanagi-san.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kusanagi just nodded in his direction before holding the door open for Jin and Lightning so they could come in and clean up for their break. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Yusaku made his way home his heart pounded furiously in his chest. He’d never expected to end up confessing to Kusanagi, let alone kissing him. And now he was being invited over to his place. The thought was exciting to say the least, the two of them alone, at his place. The idea brought to mind many possibilities of what could happen, and Yusaku could barely wait. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ai, Roboppi, I’m home!” called Yusaku as he opened the door to the small apartment. With Ai and Roboppi moving in with him he’d had to move into a slightly larger place to accommodate them. Luckily he’d had some help in affording it, as everyone agreed that he deserved a better place, and certain individuals insisted on helping pay and would not take no for an answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Master’s home!” cheered Roboppi, barrelling through the house to greet him, the tiny SOLtis colliding with his legs and hugging him tightly around the middle.<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re late Yusaku-chan!” chided Ai, appearing a few moments later. He looked Yusaku up and down before clapping Yusaku’s face in his hands as he studied him, squinting thoughtfully. “Your face is so red, you’re overheating, and your pulse is racing. Did something happen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m fine,” stammered Yusaku, trying to push Ai away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nooo, no you’re not. Something happened, something big happened, because you’re never like this,” said Ai, squishing Yusaku’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...I’m graduating!” he blurted out quickly. “I found out today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ai gave a high pitched sounding squeal, releasing Yusaku’s face as he clapped his hands together before enveloping Yusaku in a tight hug. “My little Yusaku-chan is graduating!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A-Ai you’re squishing me,” squeaked Yusaku, trying to wiggle free of the Ignis’ tight grasp. “A-anyways I’m going to be going to Kusanagi-san’s place tonight to celebrate. So, try not to destroy this place while I’m gone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ai gasped exaggeratedly, “Yusaku, going to a party? Who are you and what have you done with my Yusaku?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey now, I’m not that bad. Besides I don’t know if I’d call it a party, it’s just going to be the two of us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So it’s a date then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yusaku sputtered and dropped his bag in shock as heat spread out across his face and all the way to the tips of his ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is Master going on a date?” asked Roboppi, looking up at Yusaku.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He certainly is,” said Ai with a grin. “Ah, he’s growing up on me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not a date!” sputtered Yusaku as he found his voice. “Stop jumping to conclusions. Besides it’s just dinner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes yes,” said Ai with a dismissive wave as he walked off. “Why don’t you get all cleaned up? Don’t need you being sweaty and stinky for your date.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not a date!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Jin got ready for his sleepover at Hiyuu’s place, Shoichi kept finding his thoughts drifting back to Yusaku. If a day ago someone had told him that he would be kissing Yusaku in the back of the truck, and enjoying it, he probably would have thought they were mad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, he couldn’t stop thinking about it now. The way Yusaku’s lips felt when they pressed against his, especially the second time, when he’d gone so far as to kiss him back. Why had he even done that? He hadn’t even thought about doing it, he’d just acted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nii-san I’m done!” called Jin, pulling him out of his thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, let me get ready and we can go,” he said, picking himself out of the chair he was sitting in. He really needed to clear his mind before Yusaku came over, the last thing he needed was to be distracted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just wished he knew why kissing him had felt so right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With Ai and Roboppi engrossed in their soaps, Yusaku headed out, making his way to Kusanagi’s place, trying to calm his anxious nerves before he got there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dinner and spending the evening alone with him, it really did sound like a date when it was put that way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wrung his hands together anxiously as he walked, quivering slightly with excitement. He couldn’t wait to see him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Yusaku knew it he was at the door to Kusanagi’s place. It was a small apartment, the hot dog vendor having upgraded from his tiny ‘bachelor pad’ of an apartment to something a bit bigger when Jin was discharged from the hospital and able to move in with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Swallowing the lump in his throat, Yusaku raised his hand and knocked on the front door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If that’s you Yusaku come on it, the door’s open!” called Kusanagi. “I’m in the kitchen!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was a bit unusual, he must have been busy if he couldn’t come to the door. Letting himself in, Yusaku stepped out of his shoes and made his way to the kitchen, where Kusanagi was busy at the stove. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry I couldn’t come to the door,” he said, glancing over his shoulder at Yusaku. “I’m in the middle of making dinner and I didn’t want it to burn. Or make a mess,” he added the last part quickly as whatever he was stirring made a popping sound and a few drops of sauce splattered free. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you making?” asked Yusaku, leaning on the counter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Curry, I hope you’re hungry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Starving.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t often that Yusaku saw Kusanagi cooking outside of the hotdog truck, and rarer still that he got to eat it, so dinner made by him was going to be a treat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know,” said Yusaku as he sat down. “When I told Ai where I was going tonight he wouldn’t stop teasing me about my ‘date’.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did he now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yusaku nodded, “He’s probably going to tease me when I get home as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kusanagi laughed, “Oh dear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dinner was a fairly quiet affair, Yusaku content to enjoy the silence as he ate. Despite usually selling and cooking nothing but street food, Kusanagi was a good cook, excellent even in Yusaku’s mind. And this dinner was no different.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, I’ve been wondering something,” said Kusanagi as he gathered up the dishes, dumping them into the sink before turning on the water. “Why me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” asked Yusaku as he set his plate on the counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, of all the people, why fall in love with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yusaku was quiet for a moment before he spoke. “Before we met, I didn’t have anyone, I was alone. But, then you came into my life and I had someone I could rely on, someone was there for me. You were there for me when no one else was.” He placed a hand on top of Kusanagi’s, lacing his fingers between Kusanagi’s. “You were my shield and my rock. You kept me going when all I wanted to do was give up. How could I not fall in love with you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kusanagi blushed and looked away, turning his attention back to the sink and dishes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were inspired by me? I’m the one who should be saying that. Even though I was fighting for Jin and wanted to keep going there were days everything just felt so, futile. And then I met you. You’d been through so much more than I had, were still going through it and you kept fighting. If you could keep on fighting despite everything then so could I. I think you give me too much credit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yusaku leaned in and nuzzled the crook of Kusanagi’s neck as he squeezed his hand gently. “I don’t think you give yourself enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When did you get so mushy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guess I’ve been watching too many of Ai’s soaps.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kusanagi laughed. “So it would seem. Well, if you’re going to be mushy, save it for after I finish the dishes. I do need both hands to do this,” he said, slipping his hand free of Yusaku’s before turning his attention back to the dishes. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” asked Yusaku. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After finishing washing the dishes, Kusanagi had pulled out some small cups and was now rifling around in a small cupboard for something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well it wouldn’t be a real celebration without a toast right?” he asked. “Aha, here we go!” He held up a small, narrow necked bottle that sloshed when he shook it. A sake bottle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not old enough to drink!” sputtered Yusaku.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re not going to drink the whole bottle. One glass each, for a toast. Plus you’re in my house and I say it’s ok, so it’s ok.” He set the bottle and small cups on the table in front of Yusaku before taking a seat across from him. “Besides, it’s a special occasion. And I know for a fact that you’ve done far more illegal things than underaged drinking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carefully, he poured a glass for Yusaku before passing the bottle to him to do the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So how does it feel, knowing you’re going to be done with highschool forever and graduating shortly?” asked Kusanagi as Yusaku poured his glass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. A little exciting I suppose. I think I’m just trying to process that this is really happening.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, a toast then,” said Kusanagi, picking up the cup. “To graduation, and to the future.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yusaku smiled as he picked up his own glass. “To the future, whatever it might bring.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cheers!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their glasses clinked together lightly with a soft sound. Carefully, Yusaku raised the glass to his lips. While it didn’t have much of a scent it had a sweet, slightly fruity taste, which Yusaku didn’t think was particularly bad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kusanagi-san, thank you, for everything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yusaku sighed softly as he lay his head on Kusanagi’s shoulder as they sat on the couch, their hands linked together between them, fingers laced together. Even with the tv on it was peaceful and serene and Yusaku was sure he could enjoy it all night. He wasn't even really paying attention to what Kusanagi had put on for them.<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kusanagi-san…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would it be too much to ask if I could kiss you?” asked Yusaku. A startled look crossed Kusanagi’s face and Yusaku wondered if he’d gone too far. He stammered out a sort of apology as he looked away quickly, cheeks warming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hey, Yusaku,” Kusanagi said, voice soft as his free hand moved to cup Yusaku’s face, turning him back to face him. Before Yusaku could say anything, Kusanagi’s lips were on his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment Yusaku thought his heart was about to stop, he could barely believe it, Kusanagi had made the first move and kissed him. His heart began to pound like a drum as he shifted closer, his own free hand moving to caress along the curve of the older man’s jaw as he kissed him back, lips moving and parting ever so slightly under his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A tiny gasp of air caught in his throat as he felt Kusnagi’s hand slide down and along the side of his neck before coming to rest on the back of it, tilting his head and pulling him in closer, slotting their lips together. For a moment, Yusaku swore he heard his name, breathless and soft on Kusanagi’s lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yusaku’s cheeks warmed as he leaned in, heart fluttering in his chest. The way Kusanagi held him, touched him, kissed him, it made him feel so protected and safe. He didn't want it to ever end.<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kusanagi’s lips lifted from his and Yusaku looked up at him, tracing his cheek with his thumb softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kusanagi-san…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kusanagi smiled, gently pressing his forehead against Yusaku’s in a sort of light nuzzle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yusaku smiled before pulling him down and back in for another kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yusaku cracked an eye open sleepily before shutting it right away, nearly blinded by the sunlight as it spilled in the window. He grumbled and shifted his face, burying it into the pillow to block out the light and-wait, a pillow? He opened his eyes again and lifted his head slightly, looking down and confirming that yes that was a pillow. And there was a heavy blanket over him. And a bed a lot more comfortable than his own. And someone snoring from behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Twisting around at the sound of a snore, he found himself staring at a sleeping Kusanagi, and the realization that no the blanket wasn’t heavy, but that he had an arm draped across Yusaku that was pinning the blanket down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His cheeks flushed deeply, he was in bed with Kusanagi! When, no, how, had that happened? He didn’t even remember going to bed, let alone going to Kusanagi’s bed with him. He was still clothed though, and from what he could see so was Kusanagi, so clearly nothing had actually happened. They were just, sleeping together in the most literal sense of the phrase.<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm good morning sleeping beauty,” mumbled Kusanagi sleepily from beside him, peering at him through half open eyes. “Sleep well?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yusaku nodded mutely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s good. Sorry about this. You kinda, fell asleep on me last night and I was afraid if I tried to drive you home you might wake up so…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you, put me in your bed?” asked Yusaku.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahh, it seemed like a good idea at the time,” he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. “It just seemed like a shame to wake you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yusaku sighed as he flopped back down beside Kusanagi, reaching for his arm and pulling it around him once again as he wiggled closer. He remembered cuddling up with Kusanagi on the couch, almost sitting right in his lap at one point. That must have been when he fell asleep, because he didn't really remember much after that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry ‘bout falling asleep on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kusanagi smiled, “It’s fine, besides it’s not the first time you’ve fallen asleep on me, literally. I can think of a few late nights hacking where you used my arm as a pillow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yusaku could only blush and bury his face into the pillow with an embarrassed whine at the memories. It was true, there had been sometimes when his exhaustion had finally won out and he fell asleep, usually ending up on whatever was closest, which sometimes meant Kusanagi’s arm or shoulder if he was close enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey nothing to be ashamed about, it happens to the best of us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t make it any less embarrassing.” He sighed. “How much longer can I stay here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a few more hours before I have to pick up Jin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, because I’m comfy here,” said Yusaku. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, and don’t worry, I let Ai know you were going to be staying the night, that way he didn’t come breaking my door down thinking you were kidnapped or something cause you never went home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yusaku groaned again and buried his face back in the pillow. He was never going to hear the end of this.</span>
</p>
<p></p><div class="SnapLinksContainer">
<p></p><div class="SL_SelectionRect">
<p></p></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hiyuu=Windy's Origin, for the record</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>